Night Music
by rosie-bec
Summary: Martha stumbles across a very private moment for the Doctor. Slight spoiler for Dalek's of manhatten, only one line, nothing significant to the story though!


A/N: A plot bunny set up home in my mind blocking all other stories. So here is a short fic that could go before 'All that's left behind' or stand on it's own, it really doesn't matter.

* * *

Night Music

Martha heard the soft music drift through the air. She'd heard the song before but she couldn't place where and it always reminded her of a sad lullaby.

Following her ears she was unsurprised to find the sound coming from the control room.

She was about to speak when she saw the Doctor staring at the monitor, arms folded across his chest and wearing an expression she'd seen fleetingly a couple of times before.

XxXxX

He sighed as the song played over and over.

'_**Stars shining bright above you, night breezes seem to whisper I love you,**_

_**Birds singing in the sycamore tree, dream a little dream of me.'**_

The melancholy melody did nothing to cheer his mood and the TARDIS refused to play anything else. Eventually he'd given up trying to ignore her and went to the monitor, seeing what she was up to. It was then he felt his hearts lurch.

'_**Say nighty-night and kiss me, just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me,**_

_**While I'm alone and blue as can be, dream a little dream of me.'**_

The TARDIS was playing a home movie of sorts. All his memories of Rose playing on the grainy monitor. Her smile lighting up the screen, her golden hair blowing all around as she laughed up at him.

He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to starve off the consuming coldness that was creeping over him and swallowing the painful lump that was forming. He wanted to look away, wanted to stop seeing these things because they hurt too much but he couldn't. Rose wasn't with him anymore and he'd take any hint of a shadow that he could.

'_**Stars fading but I linger on dear, still craving your kiss,**_

_**I'm longing to linger 'til dawn dear, just saying this.**_

_**Sweet dreams 'til sunbeams find you, sweet dreams that leave your worries behind you,**_

_**But in your dreams whatever they be, dream a little dream of me.' **_

XxXxX

Martha watched from the shadows fascinated. She'd never seen the Doctor so open about anything. She shifted her position trying to se the monitor but she was too far away. She did however; see the tear that rolled down his cheek before he furiously wiped it away. Her chest tightened. He'd only mentioned Rose once or twice but she obviously crossed his mind many times because he got a far away look and a sadness seemed to seep in at the corner of his eyes at things people would say.

She had seen it happen just a few hours ago. Tallulah had accepted Laszlo as he was and Martha had said about there being a someone for everyone. The instant she'd said it she knew she'd said something wrong, as the Doctor looked back to the city with the same heartbreaking look he had the few times he'd briefly mentioned Rose.

XxXxX

He found himself swaying from side to side and closed his eyes when he saw her mascara-streaked face surrounded by a dull, grey unwelcoming beach. He tried to picture her in his arms, swaying with him in time to the music, smiling up at him with that smile that warmed him all over, the one that made him realise how much he loved her.

Regret spread through him like a hot poker, he never got to tell her that. She'd told him she loved him and he never got to tell her, she'd never know how much he loved her.

The Doctor wondered what she was doing now, who she was smiling up at now and he felt dampness fill his eyes. Rubbing his eyes, he looked back at the monitor and couldn't help but laugh at the image of her in her pink 50's skirt.

XxXxX

Rose had obviously been someone incredibly important to the Doctor and Martha wished she knew more about her but she was afraid to ask. She just hoped the Doctor would eventually be able to move on. If she didn't know better she'd say that he loved Rose. Of course when she really thought about it she didn't know better. She hardly knew him at all. He avoided questions about himself except for that one time on new earth where she'd refused to move until he spoke to her. His face had softened talking about his home, just for a moment his defences crumbled and she saw the real him. It made her realise that he was acting most of the time. What you saw wasn't who he really was, there was so much more to him than she'd ever know, but she hoped one day she would know more.

XxXxX

'_**Stars fading but I linger on dear, still craving your kiss,**_

_**I'm longing to linger 'til dawn dear, just saying this.**_

_**Sweet dreams 'til sunbeams find you, sweet dreams that leave your worries far behind you,**_

_**But in your dreams whatever they be, dream a little dream of me.' **_

As the song drew to a close, for what he hoped was the last time the last image was of Rose at Christmas, beaming at him as he walked through the front door in his new brown suit.

"I miss her too." He told his ship, giving the panel a comforting stroke, his voice cracking.

XxXxX

Martha decided to leave the Doctor dancing with his invisible partner, knowing that if she stayed to long he'd see her.

Walking down the corridor she paused at the door next to the Doctor's room. She'd seen him slip through that door many times at night time. He rarely spent any time in the room he'd pointed out as his and he'd blocked it from view when she'd moved in, telling her it was just storage.

Looking back down the corridor she dared herself to turn the handle and see just what was behind the door.

Curiosity won out and she opened the door, half expecting to find a room full of junk that was meaningless to anyone but him, alien things that she could never fathom what they were for. Instead, her hand few to her mouth, stifling a cry as she took in the surroundings.

The room was full of belongings all right, a girl's belongings. Martha took a step inside and closed the door behind her. Looking around she saw posters papering most of the walls. One wall however was covered with photos, a blond girl with various people. A tall handsome man, blue eyes, brown hair wearing a flight jacket. Another slightly balding man in a beaten leather jacket who also had blue eyes was grinning back with an impossibly big grin, his arm flung around the girl's shoulders.

Then she spotted the Doctor. He looked impossibly happy sat at a dinner table with the blond girl and two others, all wearing silly Christmas hats. The older woman in the photo looked like she could be the girl's mother, who the black boy was Martha had no clue.

"What are you doing in here?" The Doctor's voice made her jump.

"I was….I'm sorry I just…."

"This is Rose's room." He said wistfully, stepping over the threshold.

He didn't look angry or sound it, he looked a little sad, that was nothing new but there was a twinkle in his eye as his gaze swept the room.

"Rose?" Martha looked back at the photo wall. "Is this her?"

The Doctor walked up behind her. "Yes. That's my Rose." His hand extended over her shoulder pointing at one of the pictures. "That's her mother Jackie, hell of a woman although a little too ready with a slap for my liking. That's her….don't really know I suppose he's her friend, Mickey. That is Captain Jack Harkness."

"Who's that?" She pointed to the man in the leather jacket.

"That's me, can't you tell?"

"In what universe?"

"This one. It's a long story, hopefully one you'll never be witness to but to put it simply, if I'm fatally wounded I'll change my face. It's called regeneration."

Martha nodded as silence fell. She looked up at the Doctor as he plucked a photo from the wall. "What happened to her?" She asked finally.

"She's gone. That's all."

"Without her stuff? It looks like her entire life is here."

"It is, pretty much. This is Rose Tyler's life."

"So?"

"Not today Martha. One day, but not today." He said wearily as his eyes glazed slightly.

She nodded, not pressing him any further. This wasn't like New Earth; this wasn't a conversation she could force from him. This was his heartbreak and he wasn't ready to tell her about any of it. She doubted he would ever tell her what happened.

"Just one thing. Did she die?"

"No. No she's very much alive." A watery smile spread across his face. "She's living her life with her family and Mickey. She's fine."

"But I don't understand."

"Martha please; not now."

"Okay, I'm sorry." She mentally kicked herself, she'd promised herself she wouldn't push him tonight, especially after what she'd witnessed in the control room and here she was doing just that. "Well, I suppose I should get off to bed. G'night Doctor."

"Goodnight."

With one last glance over her shoulder she left the room, closing the door behind her.

The Doctor flopped heavily on the bed, still clutching the photo of him and Rose. Laying back he held it against his chest and closed his eyes trying to picture the pair of them together, in happy times. It was harder to do these days as most of his thoughts were haunted by the pain he saw on her face the last time he saw her.

Curling up on her bed the Doctor let himself relax and fall asleep.

'_Doctor?'_

'_Hello' he grinned. He looked just as he always did. His brown suit rumpled and his hair misbehaving. 'You look beautiful'._

_Looking down Rose saw her dress. A simple black dress that floated around her, silver sparkled across it like star dust._

_They were in her room on the TARDIS, all her things scattered around them. _

'_What's happening?'_

_He took one of her hands in his and wrapped his other round her waist._

'_Well Rose, I believe it's called dancing.' He told her with a chuckle as he started to sway to the music._

'_But how?'_

'_Ah, that I don't know. But to be honest I don't care because it doesn't really matter. All that matters is that we're here and there's something you need to know.'_

'_What's that?' she smiled up at him._

'_I love you Rose Tyler, have done form the minute you saved my life.'_

'_Which time?' She asked cheekily._

'_The first time, the moment you trusted me when I told you to run in that cellar.'_

_His lips brushed hers lightly and she sighed._

'_Is that what you were going to say on that beach?'_

'_Might be.' He winked._

'_Well I suppose I should say it again. I love you.' She pressed a light kiss to his lips this time but it soon deepened as the need to hold and feel each other grew._

'_You're going to be late for work.' He murmured _

'_What?'_

'_Come on Rose, up you get. At least it's Friday.'_

Rose's eye's flickered open as light poured into her room. She groaned as she realised it was all a dream. Sighing she got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Rose what on earth are you wearing?" Jackie called.

Looking down Rose frowned before she started to giggle. "I went dancing last night." She grinned, disappearing out the door, singing to herself.

'_**Stars shining bright above you, night breezes seem to whisper I love you,**_

_**Birds singing in the sycamore tree, dream a little dream of me.'**_

'_**Say nighty-night and kiss me, just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me,**_

_**While I'm alone and blue as can be, dream a little dream of me.'**_

'_**Stars fading but I linger on dear, still craving your kiss,**_

_**I'm longing to linger 'til dawn dear, just saying this.**_

_**Sweet dreams 'til sunbeams find you, **_

_**Sweet dreams that leave your worries behind you,**_

_**But in your dreams whatever they be, dream a little dream of me.' **_

'_**Stars fading but I linger on dear, still craving your kiss,**_

_**I'm longing to linger 'til dawn dear, just saying this.**_

_**Sweet dreams 'til sunbeams find you, sweet dreams that leave your worries far behind you,**_

_**But in your dreams whatever they be, dream a little dream of me.' **_

****

XxXxX

* * *

**A/N:** That's all folks, please review as it makes me happy!

"Catch ya on the flip flop!"


End file.
